La experiencia de vivir
by RobinFleur194
Summary: No sabía hablar ni luchar, ni si quiera sabía qué era la muerte. Sólo sabía que habían querido deshacerse de ella y que aquellos piratas lo habían presenciado. Habían visto cómo su cuerpo se recuperaba sin esfuerzo de los balazos que había recibido de aquellos marines, y eso había llamado la atención de su capitán, cambiando su destino drásticamente.
1. Prólogo

¡Buenas! ¿Qué tal? Aquí me tenéis otra vez comenzando un nuevo fic sobre Eustass Kidd. De momento os dejo el prólogo, pero prometo subir el primer capítulo en cuanto termine de revisarlo (hoy o mañana, quizás).

¡Espero que os guste!

Los personajes de OP no me pertenecen, pero sí parte se la trama y sus OCs.

* * *

- Diálogos.

"Pensamientos"

_Memorias/Flash backs/Sueños_

**Canciones**

"_Libros/Escrito/Cuentos_"

* * *

**Prólogo**

- No eres fuerte, no le sirves a un capitán como el tuyo – dijo, con voz firme y mirada severa.

Aquellos fríos ojos negros atravesaban su alma como lanzas envenenadas, hiriendo lo más profundo de su ser. Quiso rebatírselo, negarle la evidencia y demostrarle que se equivocaba, que ella sí que podía ayudar a sus compañeros. Pero cuando entreabrió los labios para hablar, su voz se quedó muda, incapaz de contradecir la verdad que aquel anciano le estaba mostrando.

El hombre dio una calada más a su pipa antes de soltar el humo con pausa, formando anillos de humo en el aire, sobre sus cabezas. A aquellas alturas, parecía como si el ruido del interior de la taberna en la que estaban hubiese desaparecido por completo, dejándolos sumidos completamente en su particular conversación.

- ¿Lo ves? No eres fuerte. Estás en el Nuevo Mundo, llevas casi un año con ellos y todo lo que has hecho hasta la fecha es huir.

- ¡No es verdad! – Saltó ella, golpeando la superficie de la mesa con las manos. Un escalofrío la recorrió de pies a cabeza cuando la fría mirada de aquel hombre se clavó en ella, y se mordió el labio, recuperando la compostura que había perdido, cerrando los ojos mientras trataba de exponerle en orden sus ideas a aquel desconocido que tan bien parecía conocerla – He aprendido a luchar, a defenderme. Ellos me lo han enseñado todo. Me enseñaron a hablar cuando yo no sabía, a reír cuando sólo quería morir, a vivir cuando sólo deseaba que todo cesase a mi alrededor. Puede que lo hiciesen por interés – añadió, mostrando una mirada triste y comprensiva al mismo tiempo –, pero a la larga fui capaz de _desear_ vivir. De llevarle la contraria al mundo. Al fin y al cabo, yo no era más que un experimento de laboratorio fallido cuando me encontraron.

- Te salvaron por un capricho y te mantuvieron viva porque eras compatible con su capitán y podías usar tus… "dotes" en él.

Ella sonrió con agonía.

- ¿Y qué? Me sentía _viva_. Y al final, no me importó saber que estaba siendo utilizada, vivía para él, para salvarle la vida. Y sólo eso ya me hace feliz. Aprendí a usar la espada para no ser una carga durante las batallas y…

- Idioteces – la cortó.

Ella abrió los ojos y le miró sin entender.

- ¿Qué?

- ¿Vivir para un hombre? ¿Dices que eres feliz viviendo sólo para salvarle la vida? Eso es una idiotez. Si mal no recuerdo, cuando os vi por primera vez en vuestra primera parada en el Nuevo Mundo, tú a penas estabas aprendiendo a hablar pero lo primero que le dijiste fue: "me gusta la libertad". Así que no me vengas ahora con que eres feliz sirviéndole de esa forma. ¿Que aprendiste a pelear para no ser una carga? – Continuó – Y dime, Liesl, de qué te sirve saber manejar un arma si cada vez que ves a un enemigo, te quedas paralizada de terror y no puedes ni moverte.

Ahora, el rostro de la joven había pasado del dolor al más puro terror, temiéndose lo peor.

- Cómo… ¿Cómo sabes todo eso?

- Sabes muy bien cómo lo sé. Sabes mejor que ninguno de tu tripulación que tarde o temprano los del Gobierno te reconocerían y mandarían a alguien a recuperar su "experimento fallido".

Liesl se tensó en el sitió.

- Si es verdad que tú eres quien ha de llevarme de vuelta… ¿por qué has esperado tanto? ¿Por qué ahora?

El hombre dio una última calada a su pipa antes de dejarla sobre la mesa y cruzar los brazos ante el pecho, mirando a la joven con cierta decepción.

- Quería ver si eras capaz de vivir. De salir adelante después de todo por lo que habías pasado, pero me decepciona tu conformidad. Si hubieses sido capaz de valerte por ti misma, yo te habría dejado vivir, porque opino, al contrario que los del Gobierno, que toda criatura merece una oportunidad. Pero… me decepcionas. Podrías cambiar, si quisieras, pero dudo que alguien como tú esté dispuesta a hacerlo – sentenció, levantándose de la mesa y caminando lentamente a la salida del bar.

La mente de la joven daba vueltas a toda velocidad. Aquel hombre tenía razón y ella lo sabía, pero ¿qué podía hacer? No había forma de cambiar su forma de ser… ¿o sí?

- ¡Espera! – Gritó, acercándose a él – ¿A qué te refieres con que puedo cambiar?

Él la miró largamente.

- Puedes… cambiar de vida. Dejar de ser pirata, dejar de ser una carga para ellos y encontrar tu lugar… en otro mundo.

* * *

**Continuará…**

Bien, hasta aquí el prólogo de mi nuevo fic. No es muy largo, pero espero poder actualizar cuanto antes el primer capítulo de esta historia. ¡Espero vuestras opiniones!

¡Nos vemos!


	2. Hallazgo

Bien, aquí estoy con el primer capítulo. Lo he subido lo más rápido que he podido para no dejar ese prólogo tan corto ahí, abandonado, así que… ¡espero que os guste!

Los personajes de OP no me pertenecen, pero sí parte se la trama y sus OCs.

* * *

- Diálogos.

"Pensamientos"

_Memorias/Flash backs/Sueños_

**Canciones**

"_Libros/Escrito/Cuentos_"

* * *

**Capítulo 1: Hallazgo**

- ¡¿Cómo dice?! – Exclamó exaltado el mayordomo de Charloss Sei al recibir la noticia – ¡¿Qué demonios quiere decir con eso?!

El doctor del hospital se tiraba de los pelos con nerviosismo, sin saber cómo podía haber ocurrido aquello.

- N-No sé cómo ha sido, ni cómo hemos podido cometer un error tan básico, pero viendo sus tipos sanguíneos ellos…

- ¡No me vengas con esas! – Le interrumpió, perdida ya toda paciencia – Un estúpido pirata, con su estúpido sombrero de paja, golpeó al Señor Charloss de tal forma que _necesita_ urgentemente recuperarse. Y le recuerdo que su vida, _sus_ vidas – dijo, señalando al resto del equipo científico y médico de la sala – se perdonaron en su día porque podían ofrecerle al Señor algo de forma que, si alguna vez tenía un problema de salud, se recuperaría en instantes.

- A-Así es, señor, pero no podemos ofrecerle algo que no va a resultarle. La única condición que se necesita para que LP-04 le sirva al Señor Charloss es que sean del mismo tipo sanguíneo. ¡Y no lo son! Se suponía que, dado que es el único requisito necesario para que sean compatibles, antes de venderle el producto al Señor, debieron comprobar sus grupos sanguíneos, pero no fue así. Y es por eso que ahora tenemos la mala suerte de que la sangre del experimento LP-04 no sea la misma que la del Señor.

- ¿Me estás diciendo… que aquello que el Señor Charloss mandó crear expresamente para él no le sirve porque cometisteis un error al inicio mismo del experimento?

- Sí, señor, eso mismo. Estamos desolados, el Gobierno nos envía constantemente material para que los convirtamos en…

Un disparo a bocajarro sobre su pecho calló al médico tan rápido que ni sus compañeros de laboratorio lo vieron venir. Gritaron horrorizados cuando vieron su cuerpo caer al suelo, sin vida, temerosos de ser ellos los siguientes.

- ¡Vosotros! Los médicos encargaos del Señor Charloss por el método tradicional, y más vale que no se entere de vuestro fracaso con este experimento. Los que seáis científicos poneos a trabajar de una maldita vez en un nuevo LP-04 y aseguraos desde el principio que es compatible con el Señor. Pero antes de eso… traedme al LP-04 – ordenó.

La jefa de investigaciones del laboratorio le miró con recelo.

- ¿Una nueva LP-04? Podemos hacer una LP-05, pero ya existe una número cuatro… – no siguió hablando, ya que a un gesto del mayordomo, cuatro marines aparecieron junto a él, dando la impresión de que, de ser necesario, usaría la fuerza para resolver aquella situación a su manera.

El grupo del hospital se movilizó en seguida. En menos de cinco minutos, Charloss Sei ya estaba siendo tratado del puñetazo que Luffy "Sombrero de Paja" le había dado en plena subasta, mientras que los científicos que habían trabajado específicamente en crear a LP-04, la llevaban ante el mayordomo con desgana, pues se temían claramente lo que iba a pasar.

El más joven de aquellos marines aguantó la respiración al ver lo que aquel grupo de gente les llevaba. Y nada, en ningún momento, le había hecho suponer de ningún modo que LP-04 sería un ser humano. Una mujer, para ser más exactos, de expresión ausente y piel magullada y expuesta completamente, pues iba desnuda. La llevaban por medio de una cadena que iba unida al collar explosivo que rodeaba su cuello, aunque ella tampoco daba signos de querer huir.

- A-Aquí está LP-04. Es nuestro mayor logro, ¿de verdad va a…? – Intentó protestar uno de los científicos del Gobierno mientras le pasaba la cadena al mayordomo, quien, a su vez, les pasó la cadena al grupo de marines que le acompañaban.

- Matadla – dijo, fríamente y sin mirarles.

- ¡P-Pero señor…! ¡Esta chica aún es joven, podría…! – Comenzó a protestar un marine.

- ¡Idiotas! – Le interrumpió el mayordomo, colérico – ¡¿Acaso queréis que Roswald Sei se enteré del fracaso del proyecto que el Gobierno lleva apoyando desde hace ya 20 años?! Si se enterase no sólo nos mandaría ejecutar, sino que habría represalias para todo el Gobierno y la Marina también. Arreglemos esto cuanto antes. Esa chica, no, el experimento LP-04 – se corrigió, señalando a la joven –, es la prueba del fracaso de los científicos del Gobierno – dijo, haciendo referencia al grupo que se encontraba allí –. Llevaos a la chica y matadla, tenemos una reputación que proteger – sentenció, tratando de calmarse.

Nadie más dijo nada en defensa de la vida de la joven. Aquel hombre tenía razón, ella debía desaparecer para que aquel error garrafal quedase únicamente en sus memorias, aunque eran muy conscientes de algo: lo hacían para protegerse ellos, ya que a los Tenryuubitos, seguramente, la vida de cualquiera de ellos les daría igual con tal de obtener un experimento que fuese compatible con ellos al final del proyecto.

Sin más miramientos ni protestas, la arrastraron fuera del hospital, por la puerta trasera, hacia uno de los muchos claros que había entre los Mangrooves de Sabaody.

* * *

Empinar el codo. Eso era lo que más les apetecía hacer al grupo de piratas que caminaban por entre los enormes Mangrooves de Sabaody después de haber luchado contra la Marina a las afueras de la Casa de Subastas y contra el Pacifista. A pesar de la enorme tensión generada por la presencia del Almirante Kizaru en el archipiélago, habían logrado salir bastante bien parados, únicamente con algunos rasguños superficiales, como el corte que le había hecho el Pacifista al capitán en la pierna, y el brazo roto de Rando, su vigía.

- Realmente… "Sombrero de Paja" está como una cabra – comentó el capitán mientras avanzaban hacia la zona de bares de la zona.

- Sí… No creí que de verdad fuese capaz de golpear a un Tenryuubito.

El pelirrojo sonrió ante el recuerdo que le trajo el comentario de su primer hombre. Sí, Monkey D. Luffy había hecho algo que ningún otro pirata habría osado hacer y todo por proteger a sus compañeros. Idiota, pensó Eustass "Capitán" Kidd. Si no se hubiesen dejado atrapar, no la habrían armado tan gorda.

- Mira que traer la atención de un Almirante sobre el archipiélago… Anda que… – murmuró, sin perder la sonrisa.

- Son un caso interesante – murmuró Killer, el "Soldado de la Masacre", mientras se acercaban a la parte trasera de algunos edificios.

- Hablando de interesante… Parece que los del Gobierno se han propuesto declararle la guerra a Shirohige. Será un cambio importante en esta Era – comentó, pensativo.

Continuaron hablando de lo que harían a partir de aquel momento, acordando zarpar a la conquista del Nuevo Mundo una vez hubiese terminado la retransmisión en directo de la ejecución de Portgas D. Ace, que podrían ver desde uno de los enormes monitores que pondrían en Sabaody. Caminaron durante cinco minutos más en completa calma hasta que Heat, el hombre con aspecto de zombie y médico de la tripulación, observó algo extraño a escasos metros de ellos.

- Jefe Kiddo, allí… marines.

¿Marines? ¿No debían estar todos preparándose para el enorme enfrentamiento que se les avecinaba? El pelirrojo frunció el ceño mientras alzaba la vista y se fijaba grupo de cuatro marines que preparaban sus armas contra una joven que permanecía inmóvil, mirándoles con expresión vacía, apoyada sobre la pared trasera del hospital.

- Es una… ¿ejecución? – Preguntó Killer, sorprendido.

Tan pronto como los vieron apuntar a la joven, los cuatro hombres dispararon sin dudar. La chica ni siquiera gritó. Las balas atravesaron su cuerpo desnudo con fuerza, clavándose en la pared que tenía a sus espaldas, salpicando de sangre todo a su alrededor. Kidd observó la escena sin mostrar ninguna emoción en su expresión. Vio a la joven apretar los dientes y cerrar los ojos con fuerza al sentir el punzante dolor de los primeros balazos, pero cuando los marines recargaron sus armas y dispararon de nuevo, el cuerpo de la chica se desplomó como un peso muerto sobre el suelo. Quedó ladeada, con la mirada fría y perdida, y los Piratas de Kidd pudieron observar que los ocho disparos que se habían realizado contra ella habían acertado en varios puntos letales en cuanto a disparos se refería: corazón, garganta, frente y pulmón.

Los cuatro jóvenes se miraron entre ellos, sin ser conscientes aún de la presencia de los piratas, que se encontraban a poco más de 10 metros del lugar. Tiraron las armas en un contenedor cerca del cuerpo de la joven y comenzaron a caminar hacia el claro, en dirección contraria al hospital. Fue entonces cuando se dieron de bruces con los piratas y maldijeron por lo bajo, pues eran conscientes de que no podía haber testigos de aquello. Con la intención de terminar de cubrirse las espaldas, sacaron sus armas contra ellos, pero no fueron rivales para Kidd y los suyos. En apenas tres minutos, todo había terminado para ellos.

- ¿Qué crees que ha sido eso, Killer? – Preguntó el capitán, mirando los cuerpos sin vida de los miembros de la Marina.

- Sé lo mismo que tú, Kidd – contestó el rubio, encogiéndose de hombros.

Pero entonces advirtió algo.

Y era que, a pesar de todo, la joven se movía. Su cuerpo expulsó las balas al exterior de su cuerpo, dejándolas caer al suelo con suavidad, mientras sus heridas se cerraban a gran velocidad, impidiendo que perdiese más sangre. El balazo de su frente cicatrizó también sin dejar ni rastro, y el desgarro del disparo de su garganta desapareció en menos de cinco segundos. Su cuerpo quedó intacto, como si nada de lo que había ocurrido apenas cinco minutos antes hubiese pasado realmente.

- ¿Qué demonios…? – Comenzó Killer, pero entonces, la joven parpadeó lentamente y les miró.

Clavó su mirada azul en ellos de una forma indescifrable. No había emoción en ella, estaba completamente vacía de cualquier clase de sentimientos, pero podían notarse en aquellos profundos ojos azules la tortura y la soledad. La joven se puso de rodillas ante los Piratas de Kidd, quienes observaban la escena con interés, convencidos de que aquella era la habilidad más sorprendente de todas las que habían visto hasta la fecha.

- LP-04 se mueve. Se levanta… – Jadeó el más joven de los marines, que aún respiraba en el suelo.

- ¿LP-04…? – Repitió el rubio, con curiosidad, sin perder de vista a la muchacha.

La chica se ayudó de sus brazos para terminar de incorporarse y miró a sus asesinos, girando levemente la cabeza hacia la derecha al verlos en el suelo. Les miró fijamente unos segundos, antes de pasar a mirarse la mano con total tranquilidad, como si estuviese estudiándose a sí misma. Sin hacer ni un solo ruido, comenzó a caminar, aún mirándose la palma de la mano, hacia el grupo de piratas, pero cuando estuvo casi frente a ellos, tropezó con una rama y cayó sobre Kidd sin remedio, sin poner la más mínima intención para defenderse de la caída.

Pero lo más sorprendente fue lo que ocurrió a continuación. La chica se quedó quieta sobre él con la cabeza gacha, mirando fijamente el corte que tenía en la pierna de la batalla contra el Pacifista y, mirándose de nuevo la mano, se arrodilló a su lado y puso dos de sus dedos sobre la herida.

- Oye, ¿qué crees que hac…?

Las palabras murieron en los labios de Kidd como lo habrían hecho en labios de cualquiera que hubiese visto aquello. Sus dedos comenzaron a transformarse en una masa de piel sin forma exacta del mismo color que la del pelirrojo, quien sintió cómo aquella masa se fusionaba con su cuerpo en cuanto entró en contacto con él, dejando en pocos segundos la pierna como si allí nunca hubiese habido una herida. La joven se alejó de él en cuanto terminó y se quedó allí de pie, desnuda, frente al Supernova de los 315 millones de berries.

El pelirrojo la estudió con la mirada. La joven tenía el pelo largo a la altura de las caderas, de un color cobrizo anaranjado algo arañado por la suciedad, y su mirada azul parecía resaltar sobre su piel, que era más pálida incluso que la suya propia. Estaba completamente desnuda y pudo apreciar lo delgada y descuidada que estaba.

- ¿Quién eres? – Preguntó Killer. Ella le dedicó la misma mirada que había tenido desde que la vieron por primera vez – ¿No sabes hablar? – Volvió a insistir, molesto con su silencio.

Pero ella siguió sin decir nada, ni si quiera pareció tener la más mínima intención de mover los labios. Kidd se miró la pierna pensativo, aún sorprendido por el hecho de que no sólo la joven se hubiese recuperado en segundos de un ataque mortal para cualquier humano sino que, además, le hubiese curado con aquella habilidad. Después de meditarlo unos instantes, miró a la chica, que volvía a tener la mirada perdida en algún punto del Mangroove que tenían detrás.

- Se viene con nosotros – sentenció.

Killer suspiró bajo su casco. Había estado seguro de que con esa habilidad, Kidd la habría reclutado desde el principio, pero seguía maldiciendo la impetuosidad de su capitán.

- Como quieras – asintió, acercándose a la chica, que pasó a mirarle a él directamente.

- ¿Tienes ropa? No puedes ir así desnuda por la calle… esto… – se giró hacia Kidd con una mirada confusa bajo su casco – ¿Cómo llamo a alguien que no sabe hablar?

El pelirrojo soltó una carcajada y se cruzó de brazos.

- Llámala como quieras, de todas formas tampoco va a quejarse.

El rubio suspiró y volvió a intentar que ella hablase, pero todo lo que consiguió fue despertar su interés por su casco. Las manos de la chica ya habían vuelto a la normalidad, y sus dedos recorrían torpemente el casco de Killer, frustrándole enormemente.

- ¿Estás seguro de esto, Kidd? – Dijo mientras le quitaba la camisa a uno de los marines y se la tiraba a la chica para que se la pusiese.

- ¿Por qué no? Que ahora no hable no es un problema, pero su habilidad puede sernos útil en un futuro.

La desesperación de Killer aumentó al ver a la joven intentando vestirse.

- Creo que hablar no es lo único que no sabe hacer – murmuró.

Kidd volvió a reír sonoramente y ella le miró fijamente, como si fuese la primera vez que escuchaba un sonido como aquel. Se había colocado la camisa únicamente por un brazo, dejando a la vista medio pecho y el resto de su desnudez. Finalmente, Heat se acercó a la chica y la ayudó a vestirse con la camisa, que le hizo las veces de vestido corto, mientras aprovechaba para ver que no tenía ni un rasguño.

- Listo. Ahora, no la muevas – le dijo.

Ella tiró de una de las mangas, como si le resultase extraño ir vestida. Abrió los labios y por un momento todos pensaron que diría algo pero, simplemente, estornudó.

- Es como una niña pequeña, pero debe tener casi tu edad, Kidd – murmuró Killer, observando a la chica que caminaba al lado de Wire mientras andaban.

Ella seguía al joven vestido de escarabajo sin rechistar, caminando al lado del grupo con evidente sumisión. Kidd no pudo evitar darle la razón a su mejor amigo, pero se miró una vez más la pierna y su habitual sonrisa arrogante volvió a iluminar su rostro.

- Lo viste, ¿verdad? Su sanación, la mía… ¿Crees que sea la habilidad de una Fruta del Diablo?

- Es lo más seguro – asintió el rubio –. Pero eso no explica por qué no sabe hablar.

- Ni vestirse – puntualizó Kidd, claramente divertido.

- Algo me dice que eso es lo que más te gusta de esto – se burló su amigo, sonriendo de medio lado.

- ¿Lo dices por el sexo? Olvídalo, es demasiado…

- Demasiado _débil_ para ti – le ayudó.

El pelirrojo torció el gesto, burlón.

- Sí, supongo que algo así.

La joven les seguía a buen ritmo, escuchando su conversación a distancia, manteniéndose como una observadora en todo momento, con aquella expresión ausente que la caracterizaba. Finalmente entraron en una taberna, donde se sentaron en una mesa circular al fondo del todo del local, en la penumbra. Ella siguió en silencio, pero cuando sirvieron cervezas para todos, su expresión cambió ligeramente. Le tembló una ceja, como si le diese asco aquella bebida.

- ¿No te gusta la cerveza? – Preguntó Rando, el joven vigía que llevaba el pelo hacia arriba en una cresta rubia y gafas de sol incluso en el interior de aquel oscuro lugar.

Pero ella no dijo nada. Se limitó a apoyar los brazos sobre la mesa y observarles durante toda la velada. Hablaban tranquilamente, sin molestarse en intentar meterla en la conversación, pero a ella no parecía importarle en absoluto su falta de cuidados. Pudieron pasar horas allí, hasta que se hizo de noche y decidieron volver al barco. La joven les siguió sin hacer o decir nada, y cuando llegaron a bordo, tampoco se mostró impresionada ante el navío.

- ¿Es autista? – Le preguntó Wire en un susurro a Zombie mientras se dirigían a los dormitorios.

- Tiene un mal día – contestó Killer, que pasó a su lado seguido de la joven, sin detenerse.

La muchacha dormiría en un dormitorio al final de uno de los pasillos del barco y, puesto que era la única mujer de la tripulación, no tendría que compartirlo. Killer le explicó lo mejor que pudo que no saliese de allí, que podía usar la cama y el lavabo también, pero se marchó frustrado una vez más al no recibir respuesta alguna por su parte. Incluso llegó a preguntarse si sabría usar la cama, pero como pudo comprobar a la mañana siguiente, cuando fueron a buscarla al camarote, no sabía. La encontró tirada en el suelo, durmiendo hecha una bolita, debajo de la mesa del escritorio.

- ¿Pero qué…? Oye – la llamó, mientras Heat se apoyaba con los brazos cruzados frente al pecho sobre una de las paredes de la habitación –, ¿es que tampoco sabes lo que es una cama?

La joven se incorporó sin dar muestras si quiera de haber escuchado su pregunta y comenzó a mirar por la ventana, hacia el mar.

- Parece que eso sí le gusta – murmuró el médico, sin poder evitar el sarcasmo en su voz.

- Sí… Heat, revísala, creo que esta chica no está bien – murmuró Killer, saliendo de la habitación.

El joven con aspecto de zombie asintió y se acercó a la chica, despacio.

- Bien, LP-04, veamos qué tenemos aquí – murmuró, repitiendo el nombre que habían escuchado de labios del joven marine.

Y, tal y como esperaba, aquel nombre la hizo reaccionar, como si fuese la única palabra que conocía en el mundo. La joven se sentó en el suelo y alzó la mirada hacia él con atención. Pero, nuevamente, su expresión seguía siendo nula.

* * *

**Continuará…**

**Hielaine:** ¡genial! Me alegro de que haya llamado tu atención, espero no perderla por ahora. ¡Gracias!


	3. La guerra

¡Hola de nuevo! Parece que la inspiración me acompaña últimamente, así que aquí os dejo un nuevo capítulo para este fic. Quiero decir que es muy corto, pero es porque tenía que escribir sobre lo de la guerra de Marineford, así que he preferido quitármelo de en medio con este capítulo, aunque quede más corto, y así en el próximo ya puedo empezar con la historia con total libertad (¡hurra!).

Y además… ¡Voy a actualizar **Hormonas**! ¡Por fin! Después de un año sin estar inspirada, entre hoy y mañana lo actualizaré. Siento la espera, chicos… Bueno y ahora que ya he dado las noticias, os dejo con el capítulo. ¡Espero que os guste!

Los personajes de OP no me pertenecen, pero sí parte se la trama y sus OCs.

* * *

- Diálogos.

"Pensamientos"

_Memorias/Flash backs/Sueños_

**Canciones**

"_Libros/Escrito/Cuentos_"

* * *

**Capítulo 2: La guerra**

Habían pasado ya tres o cuatro días desde que Kidd introdujo a la joven en la banda y Heat se había pasado cada día con ella, enseñándola, con infinita paciencia, desde cómo ponerse una camisa a comer adecuadamente. El primer día que le habían ofrecido un plato con comida, había permanecido toda una hora quieta, firme, sentada frente al plato sin tocarlo si quiera. Killer dijo que podía ser que no tuviese hambre, pero entonces la joven se rascó la parte interior del brazo, a la altura del codo, y el médico sospechó que podía ser algo más. La llevó a la enfermería y estudió la piel de la zona, pero no había marcas de aguja, lo cual le extrañó, porque no era la primera vez que veía a alguien que había sido drogado con agujas rascarse la zona donde solían ponérselas una vez que llevaba mucho tiempo sin recibir su dosis.

Al día siguiente, su actitud cambió. La noche anterior Killer se había extrañado tanto como Heat por la forma en la que se rascaba la piel de la zona del codo, pero habían llegado a la conclusión de que, si se rascaba por adicción, su extraña habilidad de sanación había impedido que quedasen marcas en la piel. Y ese mismo día, a la hora de la comida, la joven quiso intentarlo. Cogió la comida con todos los dedos de la mano, con la salsa de la carne comenzando a descender en pequeñas gotas por la piel de su brazo hasta comenzar a gotearle en la pierna. Sorprendida ante aquello, la joven lanzó inconscientemente el trozo de carne lejos de su cuerpo, impactándolo en la camisa de Killer sin remedio alguno. El rubio gruñó algo al instante, pero ella seguía moviendo el brazo de arriba abajo, intentando quitarse la salsa del brazo a cualquier precio. Finalmente, Killer suspiró y le tomó el brazo con cierta brusquedad, limpiando la salsa con un trapo. Se escuchó la risa de Kidd durante toda la tarde cada vez que recordaba la escena de su primer hombre, intentando enseñarle a la joven a comer. Por suerte, al final, ella había logrado comer algo.

El tercer día ella ya había sido capaz de vestirse sola sin ayuda de Heat, también de, más o menos, comer y de usar la cama sin amanecer en el suelo, ya que las dos últimas noches se había caído y había seguido durmiendo allí. Los Piratas de Kidd ya habían notado que el único nombre al que parecía reaccionar era LP-04, y que su expresión era siempre la misma, ausente, con los ojos abiertos y una impasibilidad que no habían logrado hacer desaparecer ni contándole algunas de sus aventuras. Era como si no supiese cómo ser humana. Vivía porque la mantenían, pero apenas era capaz de hacer nada por sí misma.

Y al fin, llegó el esperado día de la ejecución pública de Ace "Puño de Fuego". Como era de esperar, Kidd y Killer bajaron los primeros del barco para ir a la plaza de Sabaody, desde donde podrían ver la retransmisión en directo de la que sería, sin duda, una guerra que cambiaría la Era de los Piratas tal y como la conocían. Heat y Wire bajaron poco después, junto con Rando y la chica, a la que aún no sabían cómo llamar, pero que les seguía a buen ritmo con una de las camisas del rubio puesta como única ropa.

Los tres hombres charlaron durante todo el camino un par de pasos por delante de ella, sin mirar atrás, y tal vez fue por eso por lo que no se dieron cuenta a tiempo cuando una mano salió de entre las sombras poco antes de llegar a la plaza, tapándole la boca y tirando de ella en otra dirección.

- ¡Oye! – Gritó Rando en su dirección, al sentir que se la llevaban.

Killer, que había escuchado las voces, sacó sus cuchillas mientras caminaba con paso amenazante hacia la figura que se alzaba detrás de la joven, apuntándola con un arma en la sien.

- ¡Quietos todos! ¡O la mataré!

- ¿Qué eres? – Preguntó el rubio con evidente calma.

El joven frunció el ceño, opacando sus oscuros ojos negros. ¿Acaso estaba loco?

- ¡No avances más! – Amenazó – O mataré a vuestra amiga. Soy cazador de piratas – sonrió – y tengo un índice de éxito bastante elevado, ya que ningún pirata, por frío que sea, es capaz de dejar morir a un compañero – su mirada se endureció –. Así que quietos todos y entregaos.

- Creo que no – sentenció Killer, comenzando a correr contra él.

El rostro de aquel chico mostró claramente que no se esperaba aquella reacción. ¿Qué clase de piratas habría logrado capturar en Sabaody con tan bajo nivel de estrategia? Se preguntó el pirata mientras saltaba sobre él. El joven se asustó y soltó a la chica, alzando al arma contra Killer, quien en un mismo movimiento, cortó el cañón de la pistola y el pecho de su agresor, que cayó al suelo, sin vida. Algunas gotas de sangre comenzaron a caer por sus cuchillas antes de guardarlas de nuevo, pero fue el tiempo suficiente para que la joven lo viese y reconociese aquel tibio líquido rojo. Suspiró.

Todas las miradas se fijaron en ella en el acto.

- ¿Ha… ha suspirado? – Preguntó el vigía, Rando.

- Acaba de hacerlo – afirmó Heat, sorprendido.

No obstante, el rostro de la chica ya volvía a ser indescifrable.

- Vamos – ordenó Killer, tomándola del brazo.

Avanzaron sin más tropiezos hasta Kidd, que miró a la joven unos instantes antes de volver a posar la vista en sus hombres, con expresión seria.

- ¿Qué era eso?

Killer avanzó hasta él y se sentó en un saliente, casi a su altura.

- Un torpe con ganas de morir.

Todos se acomodaron a esperar a que el evento comenzase y el pelirrojo pudo observar de reojo a los otros Supernovas que también se hallaban allí: Trafalgar Law, Basil Hawkins… estaban todos. Menos Monkey D. Luffy y su tripulación, quienes habían sido separados y envíados a parajes desconocidos, por lo que fue toda una sorpresa reconocer al muchacho del sombrero de paja cayendo del buque de la Marina que estaba cayendo, literalmente, del cielo, sobre el campo de batalla de Marineford.

- Parece que el muchacho está en todas partes – murmuró Killer, con cierto deje de burla.

Kidd sonrió de medio lado.

- Ese mocoso empieza a molestarme.

Poco después de aquello, el Gobierno mandó cortar la transmisión de la Guerra y la pantalla de Sabaody se apagó, por lo que todos los Supernovas tuvieron, al mismo tiempo, la misma idea.

- Iremos a verlo al Nuevo Mundo – ordenó Kidd, movilizando al grupo rápidamente.

Se volvieron todos hacia el barco, que ya estaba perfectamente cubierto, menos Killer, que se desvió en una de las callejuelas de la zona a gran velocidad. Ninguno le dio mayor importancia pues sabían que volvería a tiempo, fuese lo que fuese lo que había ido a hacer, pero la joven se detuvo y miró hacia atrás, con su habitual expresión ausente, pero con una pequeña diferencia que los alarmó. Le temblaba el labio.

- LP-04, vamos – insistió Heat, que era el que más paciencia había demostrado tener con ella.

Pero ella no se movió, ni siquiera reaccionó al nombre. Alzó un dedo en la dirección en la que el rubio había desaparecido y miró a Kidd, con ojos ausentes.

- ¿Ki… ller?

Fue un susurro, casi inaudible, pero no hizo falta más para que el rostro de todos los piratas mostrasen una más que evidente sorpresa. Kidd avanzó un paso, con una gran sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro.

- ¿Hablas?

- Ki… ller.

Era un sonido suave. Intentaba sonar convencida, pero era como si fuese la primera palabra que decía en toda su vida, como un niño que pronuncia por primera vez la palabra "mamá". Heat avanzó hasta ella y le alzó el rostro con una mano. No le sorprendió ver que su expresión no cambiaba, pero sí apreció algo: tragaba demasiado.

- Es la primera vez que habla en toda su vida – susurró, claramente sorprendido por su tono de voz.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes? – Quiso saber el pelirrojo, sin apartar la mirada de la chica.

- Si una persona normal hablase durante un largo periodo de tiempo sin parar, su garganta se secaría y tendría que tragar saliva para humedecerla de nuevo y evitar las molestias. Ella está tragando demasiado para haber dicho sólo eso, lo que significa que su cuerpo no está acostumbrado a hablar.

- ¿Y cómo puede una chica así no saber hablar? – Inquirió Rando.

El médico negó con la cabeza sin saber qué responder. Justo entonces, Killer regresó con una tela de color blanco sobre el brazo y se detuvo a pocos pasos de ellos, lanzando la ropa a la chica, que no hizo nada por cogerla y acabó cubierta por el vestido blanco.

- ¿Qué hacéis aún aquí?

Kidd le retiró la tela del rostro a la joven y la señaló con la cabeza.

- Tu novia te llamaba – rió.

El rubio alzó una ceja por debajo de su casco y miró en dirección al resto del grupo, sabedor de que serían los únicos que le darían una explicación con sentido. Wire comenzó a caminar de nuevo hacia el barco y Heat le respondió brevemente antes de ponerse en marcha él también.

- La chica ha dicho tu nombre.

Ella comenzó a caminar detrás del médico, cogiendo en una mano el vestido que Killer le había conseguido, más tranquila y obediente ahora que el "Soldado de la Masacre" estaba de nuevo en el grupo.

- ¿Ha hablado? – Preguntó atónito a Kidd mientras subían a bordo.

- Algo así. Heat dice que es la primera vez que habla en su vida. A propósito… ¿y el vestido?

Killer se encogió de hombros.

- No quiero tener que prestarle más camisas.

El pelirrojo sonrió de medio lado antes de dar la orden de zarpar a su tripulación, que se puso en marcha inmediatamente. La burbuja que cubría el barco comenzó a inflarse hasta que acabó pareciendo un globo, cubriéndolos a todos, y entonces comenzaron a descender.

La calidez y la iluminación que brindaba la luz del sol fueron sustituidas por metros y metros de agua sobre sus cabezas, descubriéndoles el mundo submarino sobre el que ellos navegaban habitualmente. Peces de todos los tamaños y colores nadaban alrededor de las gigantescas raíces de los Mangrooves, que parecían no tener fin, creando un paisaje que parecía sacado de un acuario y reconstruido a tamaño real.

No tardaron demasiado en emerger al otro lado del Red Line y pudieron comprobar que no eran los únicos. Allí estaban alineados, como espectadores de primera fila, otros 7 barcos pertenecientes a otros Supernovas.

- Kidd, no sólo falta el de "Sombrero de Paja", tampoco está el submarino de Trafalgar Law – informó su primer hombre.

Y como si lo hubiese invocado, el submarino amarillo de los piratas Heart emergió bruscamente frente al paraje destrozado de Marineford. El "Cirujano de la Muerte" salió a cubierta y gritó a Buggy que le entregase a Luffy, que aunque algún día fuesen enemigos, sería una desgracia para él morir en un lugar así. Todo ocurrió muy deprisa. Law y los suyos volvieron a sumergirse una vez que Jimbei y Luffy estuvieron a bordo y escaparon a duras penas de la persecución de los Almirantes.

Entonces, terminó la guerra. Shanks, uno de los cuatro Yonkou, apareció para detenerla, reclamando los cuerpos de Shirohige y Ace "Puño de Fuego" para enterrarlos con dignidad. Y poco después, en la cubierta de su barco se debatía el destino de aquella Era tras lo que acababan de presenciar.

- Vaya… ahora hasta el mismo Shirohige está murto – murmuró Heat.

Wire asintió.

- Supongo que todo se ha acabado.

- ¿Acabado? ¡Esto sólo acaba de empezar! – Interrumpió Kidd, pasando junto a la joven que le miraba, expectante – Ahora hay un nuevo poder, Barbanegra, y no debería ser tomado a la ligera… El Nuevo Mundo está gobernado por los cuatros Yonkou: Shanks, Kaidou, Big Mam… y ahora, con la balanza desequilibrada, ¿quién sabe lo que puede pasar? ¡Esto es sólo el principio! – Sentenció con una enorme y siniestra sonrisa pintada en el rostro – ¡Una nueva Era, como nunca nadie se ha imaginado, está frente a nosotros!

- ¿Entonces zarpamos, capitán?

- Ya mismo, Killer – sonrió, volviendo aún sonriente al interior de su barco.

* * *

**Continuará…**

Bueno, como ya he dicho, ya me he librado del peñazo (me aburre bastante tener que escribir sobre esto) de la guerra, así que en el próximo capítulo veremos a nuestros chicos en el Nuevo Mundo con el bichito raro que es "LP-04". ¡Gracias por leer!

**moonuchiha:** ¡Hola! Me alegro de que te guste, gracias por tu review. Sobre "La aventura de nuestras vidas" te diré que tengo escritos, desde hace meses, tres capítulos posibles para continuar donde me quedé, pero ninguno me convence. Pero como me lo pides, le echaré un vistazo con algo más de ganas para ver si me inspiro cuanto antes :) ¡Gracias!

**Hielaine:** Jajaja entonces ¿tengo tu atención? ¡Genial! xD (Sí, ya he dicho que voy a actualizar **Hormonas**, y en gran parte es por ti, que me lo recordaste en el review anterior y fue como que se me encendió la bombilla). Oooh pues si con el otro capítulo te supo a poco con este te vas a morir . lo siento, el próximo lo haré el doble de largo, prometido. Es que ya te digo, que quería librarme de la parte de la guerra cuanto antes, porque no he podido enlazarla con nada de lo que quería xD ¡Gracias!

**Tsuki no Farasshu:** ¡Hola! ¿Que qué pasará con ella? Bueno, lo veremos poco a poco, espero que te guste :) ¡Gracias!


End file.
